Every Time We Open Up Our Eyes
by karevsprincess
Summary: Just the way they're looking at each other – like the other person is the very center of their universe – lets her know how much they mean to each other. / Amanda and Jack through the eyes of others, told in five parts. Post Two Graves, pre time jump.
1. Charlotte

**A/N** : I realized I hadn't written anything since August and so when I found this discarded story idea on my computer, I decided it was time to get back into the swing of things. I don't know how many people will read this exactly since the _Revenge_ fandom is so small, but all my other main fanfic fandoms are disappointing me, which doesn't translate to good writing. Anyways, I hope someone enjoys. I was going to write this as a one-shot but part one was so long I decided to divide the story up into five chapters.

Title comes from "Sun," by Sleeping At Last, aka the ultimate Jemily (Jamanda?) song. I mean 'infinity times infinity' is literally a lyric, how do you listen to it and not think about these two?

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Revenge_ or the song.

* * *

 _With golden streams_

 _Our universe was clothed in light_

 _Pulling at the seams_

 _Our once barren world now brims with life_

 _That we may fall in love_

 _Every time we open up our eyes._

* * *

The last few days have been so crazy, it's enough to make her head spin.

She's packing to leave rehab feeling better than she has in years when suddenly she receives a call from her father, telling her that Emily's – _Amanda's_ – been shot and she needs to come right away. Without thinking, she's on her way to the Hamptons. She knows they didn't part on good terms but well – this _is_ her sister, whether she likes it or not, and a part of her does still care about her. She's thrown for another loop when she arrives at Suffolk County Memorial to find Nolan, not her dad, who informs her that David Clarke has just been arrested for the murder of Victoria Grayson.

Maybe she should feel sad that her mother is dead, but honestly Charlotte's been done with Victoria for a while now. The woman really was sick – she'd allowed her children to think she was dead not once but _twice_. Who even does that? There's a part of her that wants to go to the morgue herself just to ensure it's real this time – but she'll sort through her complicated emotions about her mother later. For now, her father and her sister are her sole focus.

The doctors talk to her, tell her Amanda needs a new heart or else she's going to die. She does everything she's legally able to make sure that happens. It's true what they say – you never realize exactly how much people mean to you until they're in danger. She'd been so mad at Em – _Amanda_ – before that she would've been fine with never seeing her again, but now that there's a real chance she might never see her again she knows that is the last thing she wants. Were her sister's actions wrong? Yes, of course. Charlotte had a right to be mad. But there was a difference between Amanda and Victoria – every horrible thing Amanda had done had been for their father. Could she honestly say she wouldn't have done the same thing – if not worse things – had she been in her place?

After surgery starts, she waits with Nolan for what feels like an eternity. He catches her up to speed and she stands outside Jack's room for a little bit, but when the nurse asks her if she wants to go inside she declines. He's sleeping now and if he were conscious, he'd probably not want her around anyway. God, she set his bar _on fire_. Once he was better, Charlotte knew she'd have to give him one hell of an apology.

Finally, the doctors tell her that Amanda is up. After checking in on his best friend Nolan gives them some alone time, and the two sisters talk for a long while. There's a lot of apologizing on both sides, and some hugging, and okay a bit of crying too. It's weird, but they're going to try to mend their relationship. This is some of the only family she has left and – based on what Nolan told her – she worries their father may not be around for much longer either.

Charlotte stays in the hospital with Amanda, where they keep her for several days for monitoring. Amanda constantly asks after Jack, and Charlotte inquires to the nurse for her – he's been touch and go apparently, as his wound was very deep. When she relays the information back to Amanda she smiles and says he's okay, but they won't let her see him for a little while longer. She doesn't want to give her sister anything more to worry about – and she can see from the look in her eyes that she cares about Jack Porter a great deal.

The day Amanda is being released, Charlotte stops by Jack's room only to find it empty. She wants to find a nurse and ask where he went, but they're all busy with a code blue down the hall. Nolan is gone too, as the judge had finally agreed to grant David bail and he needed to go the bank so he could post the sum. It was quite a large amount of money even by their standards, but Nolan had refused Charlotte's offer to contribute. So, she escorts her half-sister to her car with no knowledge of what has become of Jack.

The ride home is fairly quiet, as Charlotte hopes if she doesn't mention Jack Amanda won't ask. She does ask though, as soon as she's updated about what's going on with David. "And Jack?" Amanda questions, her voice practically breaking over his name. Charlotte meets her sister's eyes – they're so sad they practically seem to pierce right into her. "Is…is he okay?"

Charlotte turns around, keeping her eyes on the road. "I don't know," She says honestly and Amanda looks down at her lap, defeated. She's probably expecting the worst – the last time she'd seen Jack, he hadn't even been conscious.

They arrive at the beach house soon after and Charlotte offers a hand to help her up the stairs, but Amanda waves her off – stubborn as always. Through the window, Charlotte can see that there is a light on inside – a damn reporter better not have gotten in somehow. She pushes the door open and is surprised by what she sees – definitely not a reporter.

Amanda steps inside behind her and freezes, her breath catching in her throat. "Jack," She whispers, in awe. He opens his mouth, about to greet her, but before he can say anything Amanda is launching herself at him.

She wraps her arms around his neck like a vice and his hands grab for her hair, fingers getting entangled in her blonde waves. Jack actually goes so far as to pick her a good inch off the ground with his embrace and Amanda buries her face deep into the side of his neck. Charlotte wants to remind them to be careful so no one rips any of their stitches out, but she can't bear to tell them to break it up – at this point, you'd probably need a crowbar to pull them off each other. They're not even kissing, but looking at them she cannot doubt their love. Just the way they're looking at each other – like the other person is the very center of their universe – lets her know how much they mean to each other. A part of Charlotte had always known that they'd had feelings for each other, ever since she saw Jack pull Amanda out of that fire – Hell, maybe she'd even known before then. And now that she knew who Amanda was, it only made more sense to her – they had a history that no one but the two of them could fully understand.

Slowly, she backs out of the room and closes the door behind her. She'll wait on the porch for a while – she doesn't want to disturb this moment. Charlotte instead turns her attention up to the sky, bright and blue above her for the first time in days. She only hopes that someday, she'll look at someone with at least half as much love in her own eyes as Amanda Clarke's have for Jack Porter.


	2. Margaux

**A/N** : Thank you so much to everyone reviewed so far! I was so worried that no one would read this, so it's reassuring to know there are people out there who are enjoying. It would mean so much to me if you reviewed again this chapter, and you know updates are much faster when people tell me what they think!

 **Disclaimer** : Still do not own.

* * *

 _I guess space, and time,_

 _takes violent things, angry things_

 _And makes them kind_

* * *

The first few days are the hardest.

They'd made a deal with the DA to make things a little easier for her – they promise to send her to a minimum security correctional facility on Manhattan and the max she will serve is fifteen years, with an opportunity for parole after she serves her minimum sentence. It's better than twenty-five to life, even if she might very well be in her forties when she gets out. If this is what she has to do to own up to her actions, then she'll do it. And so Margaux LeMarchal pleads guilty to the manslaughter of Officer Benjamin Hunter.

The other inmates like to whisper about her. There's a TV in the rec room and they'd seen her on some entertainment news program, apparently. The rich bitch, they call her. "That Frenchie?" One says. "She didn't even have the balls to murder that cop herself. She had to wave her money in someone's face to get them to do it." It's difficult, but she tries to hold her head high – she will endure, like she has before.

On her third day some women corner her in the yard, taunting her. She tries to talk them down, secretly scared they'll get violent, when someone else surprisingly steps in and defends her. A burly blonde woman shoos them away, and her tormentors quickly scatter. The blonde introduces her to her two other friends – a skinny African-American woman with a lip ring, and a short girl with a lot of tattoos. "You're rolling with us now," The blonde says. "No one will mess with you."

With people in her corner, prison becomes a little more bearable. But that doesn't make it good or fun – absolutely not. It's incredibly demeaning, and in her cell she relives every horrible memory over and over again in her head. Nolan showing her those pictures of Ben. Her confession, and subsequently being carted off in a squad car. Reporters asking her why she did it. Having to look Ben's father and brother in the eye in the court room as she admitted to every horrifying thing she had done. She actually starts to pray after one of her friends suggests it, because if there really is a supreme being she hopes this is enough to earn his (or her) forgiveness.

She's been in jail for a couple weeks when she's told she has a visitor. She has no idea who it could be – everyone who'd ever cared about her is long dead. Everyone else surely hates her for what she has done, and she can't blame them. She ruined many more lives than Ben's on her quest for vengeance.

She is escorted to day room and sits down, being told to wait. A few moments later she sees him step through the door and her chest tightens. Jack is the last person she'd been expecting to see. Well, perhaps with the exception of –

She joins his side a moment later. Her lips are pressed into a line and her eyes scan the room until they finally land on her. Margaux shakes her head to herself, in disbelief, as the duo sits across from her, the plastic chairs scraping across the floor. "Emily," She says, before correcting herself. "Amanda. Did you come here to gloat?" It should've could off as snarky, sassy perhaps, but instead her voice is flat – prison will do that to you.

Slowly, Amanda shakes her head. "No. Nolan…Nolan told us that you turned yourself in willingly. And we know that you helped take down White Gold."

"We just wanted to see how you were holding up." Jack adds. "You didn't have to do this to yourself, Margaux."

Margaux laughs to herself bitterly and looks down, averting her eyes. "We all know this is what I deserve. I…I killed a man."

"No, you didn't." Amanda insists, her voice soft. "We all know you never wanted this to happen."

Tears start to pool in the corners of her eyes, but she holds them back. She glances around the day room – only a few other inmates are present, talking to their families, and a few corrections officers watching them like hawks. She doesn't want them to see her cry – she won't let them think they might've possibly broken her. She glances back at her visitors again, trying to get a hold of herself, and she notices something she hasn't before – under the table, they're holding hands.

They don't exchange many pleasantries – the three of them weren't exactly friends before this happened, and they probably never will be. So they just look at each other for a moment, all of them unspeaking.

Amanda breaks the silence. "We just wanted you to know that…that we forgive you." She smiles slightly. "I know – me forgiving people who have wronged me. Crazy."

Margaux actually laughs – the first time she's laughed since she's been here – and she sees Amanda and Jack glance at each other. She can tell that Jack plays a large part in this new forgiving spirit. "Thank you." She says honestly. "That means a lot to me."

The couple gets up to leave, the officer informing them their time is up. Margaux watches them walk out for a moment before she calls after them. "Amanda?" The other woman pauses and turns around, Jack having already been escorted into the hallway and the officer giving them a look that says they have to keep it brief. "Please, take care of Jack. I know I caused him a lot of pain but…he deserves something good in his life. Someone good."

Amanda smiles. "I promise." And Margaux knows that she means it – she may have dated Jack herself, but she knows for certain that the two of them never looked at each other like he and Amanda had just now. They never looked at each other like they were in love.

There was only one man she ever looked at like that, and it wasn't Jack.

Afterwards she is escorted back to her cell. As she walks someone yells a profanity at her, typical stuff. Margaux pauses only for a moment, looking at the other inmate with a pointed gaze of LeMarchal ferocity so strong it silences her immediately. And as she continues on her way, she smiles to herself. It is time she stops wallowing in self-hatred, but work on regaining her old self. The person she was before this whole mess – only better, stronger, kinder. Margaux 2.0, if you will.

Perhaps she is finally becoming someone Daniel and her child can be proud of.


	3. Louise

**A/N** : Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed thus far! It would really mean so much to me if you would again! Only two more chapters to go after this one.

 **Disclaimer** : I still own nothing, not a damn thing.

* * *

 _We are the dust of dust_

 _We are the apple of God's eye_

* * *

She navigates the steps carefully in her heels on her way up, singing under her breath off-key. She pushes her sunglasses onto the top of her head once she reaches the porch and knocks twice on the door, before readjusting the basket that's situated on her arm. Her daddy always told her to never visit a neighbor empty handed. She was setting roots in the Hamptons now that she had her old friends back again – the house was almost done, a stately Southern-style estate on the site of old Grayson Manor. But just because she was going to be a New Yorker didn't mean that she had to forget her Southern hospitality. You know what they say – you could take the girl out of Georgia, but never the Georgia out of the girl. Or something like that, anyway.

The door opens a moment later and Louise smiles, waving cheerfully. "Hello, darling! Sorry, were you still asleep? Silly me, I just couldn't sleep a wink last night with all the construction they're doing on the house and well – I just started baking, I find it so soothing. And when I get started it's like I'm cookin' for an army, so I thought you might want some. I'm sorry if I'm too early – Nolan told me you were an early riser, but maybe I remembered it wrong. I'd lose my own head if it weren't attached, you know."

Amanda blinks at her slowly, probably still adjusting to the fact that a bubbly redhead with baked goods is rambling on her porch at eight in the morning. Her blonde hair is slightly damp, like she recently got out of the shower, and Louise notices her state of dress – she's only wearing a slightly oversized T-shirt and she can see a trace of white lace panties peaking out from under the hem. "Louise," The other woman says. "This isn't really a good time…"

"Well, I'm here now, so I'll just drop this off and get going." Louise says, stepping inside and heading toward the kitchen. "And don't worry sweetie, we're all girls here. You've got nice legs anyways. If I had your legs, Lord I don't think I'd wear pants ever again." She starts unloading the contents of her gift basket out on the counter – an apple pie, a few blueberry muffins, some honey, fruit preserves, the whole shebang. Like she said, once she gets started there's really no stopping her. She's basically packaged the entire county fair back home in Georgia. "You've got to try that strawberry rhubarb." Louise emphasizes. "It is to die for."

"It's okay, I'm allergic to strawberries." Amanda says. She glances over her shoulder at the stairs, like she's antsy almost.

"Hmm, alrighty then. More for me." Louise replies, placing the jar back into the basket and packing it back up. She turns to Amanda and raises her eyebrows when she sees the logo on her T-shirt. "When did you head down to the docks?"

Amanda turns back around to face her, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another and looking tense. "Umm, I'm sorry?"

"The name of the place on your shirt," Louise explains, nodding towards it. "It's on the Montauk docks. I didn't know you went down there."

"Oh umm, I just went the other day to clear my head." Amanda says, waving her off. "I got rained on and bought a shirt. No big deal."

"Well, you should go demand a refund. You only got out of the hospital a few weeks ago and with that hem, it looks like you've been wearing that shirt for years –"

She's cut off when she hears the sound of feet coming down the stairs. "Hey Am –" Jack freezes halfway down the steps when he sees their unexpected visitor and Louise's eyebrow shoots up when she sees his appearance. His sweatpants hang low on his hips and he doesn't have a shirt on, his exposed chest covered in a thin layer of water droplets. She glances back over at Amanda, with her damp waves and scantily clad body, and well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. Nolan had told her they were seeing each other now, but he hadn't mentioned the two were shacking up. From the looks of it, they were cozier than two newborn kittens in a blanket. And God, she never knew Jack was hiding _that_ under his shirts. If she were Amanda, she'd jump his bones too.

Louise glances from one of them to the other, Jack looking surprised and Amanda uncomfortable. "Like I said," Amanda mumbles. "Not a good time."

"Oh y'all didn't have to hide from me," Louise insists with a wave of her hand. "I won't tell a single soul. And from the way Nolan talks about the two of you, I can't say I'm surprised. It was only a matter of time."

"We just want to keep it out of the press for a little while." Jack explains. "With everything going on with David, reporters are just looking for something they can publish." He walks the rest of the way down the stairs and joins Amanda's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and his lips pressing a quick kiss to her temple, eliciting a reluctant smile from her.

Louise smiles to herself. "Well, y'all are as cute as a bug's ear. I'll leave you two alone. I don't wanna be a third wheel." She places the basket back on her arm and starts to head out, but then she pauses and turns back around, a mischievous smile on her face. "And in case your latest… _activities_ have you workin' up an appetite, that cornbread in there will fill you up real quick. I make it with extra butter, it's divine."

Jack laughs lightly to himself, while Amanda only rolls her eyes playfully. "Thanks, Louise." The former says.

She smiles and waves at the two. "Take care. I'll see you two at my housewarming party, yes?" Once they nod in confirmation she starts to head out the door, knowing that the couple surely wants their privacy. She pauses in the doorway and watches her two once again friends steal a quick kiss by the kitchen island and she sighs contently.

Love – it's truly beautiful.


	4. Nolan

**A/N** : I changed my plans for this chapter three times, but I finally settled on this version. Hope all of you enjoy - there will only be one more chapter after this one!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

 _We are infinite_

 _As the universe we hold inside_

* * *

The lights seem to be off in the beach house as he approaches, and for a moment he thinks that no one is home. Not one to be shy, Nolan Ross steps up onto the porch anyway, giving the old porch swing a nonchalant shove as he passes, and peers curiously into one of the windows. This is practically his home too, since he's there so much. When he looks inside he spots the soft glow of the television, confirming that the residence is not empty. He knocks on the back door once to alert them of his presence before he enters, via the spare key that he keeps stashed under the mat – during their extremely dangerous four year mission of revenge, it eased his mind to know that he would always have access to his best friend's house, in case his assistance would be urgently needed.

As he welcomes himself in, closing the door behind him, he sees his two closest friends turn to look at their unexpected visitor. "Hey," Amanda says from her spot on the living room couch, moving into a sitting position. "How did you get in here?"

Nolan waves her off. "Oh umm, you left the back door unlocked." He can just barely make out Amanda raising her eyebrow in the dark, clearly not believing that she would do something so careless, but after the other occupant of the couch touches her leg she lets it go.

Nolan walks into the living room and as he slips into the adjacent chair, he can see them clearly now. Amanda is propped up against the armrest while Jack sits beside her, her feet in his lap. They're sharing a blanket and every once in a while Jack will absentmindedly rub her toes. An empty bowl that contains only a few unpopped popcorn kernels is discarded on the floor, while a condensation covered Ben & Jerry's container drips on the coffee table. He only realizes he's been staring when his two friends simultaneously give him pointed looks, causing Nolan to quickly glance away. "Louise told me she walked in on the two of you."

Jack looks at him. "Walked in on what?"

"Well, based on what she said, it seemed pretty…you know, _intimate_ …" Nolan responds vaguely, nodding to show he's open to an elaboration.

Amanda scoffs. "Oh my God, did she say that? She's exaggerating."

"Okay," Nolan admits. "So I might've embellished a little. But you two are so private. I want details. What's going on with you two?"

"I think after twenty plus years of waiting we've earned our privacy, don't you?" Amanda responds, casting a quick glance at Jack that was clearly meant to be discreet, but does not go unnoticed by Nolan.

Nolan smiles and laughs to himself, glancing at the TV. On the screen a gorgeous couple are currently engaged in a heated argument, which culminates in the woman throwing the nearest thing – a hair dryer – at the man's head. "So, what are you two lovebirds watching?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Jack answers. "It's probably the most boring thing I've ever seen. But we thought something tame would be more appropriate given the fast-paced nature of our lives for the past four years."

"Is Connor really going to go back to Alice?" Amanda asks irritably, gesturing to the screen, where the gorgeous couple has ended their fight and is currently in a tearful embrace.

"Isn't Alice sleeping with Tom?" Jack asks her, confused.

"Yeah, but Connor doesn't know that. Does he?"

"God, this movie is really bad."

"Mmmhmm." But despite both of their evident displeasure in the quality of their choice, neither of them makes any indication that they plan on moving from their current positions. Instead Jack's hand runs up his girlfriend's leg and Amanda grabs the spoon from the ice cream bin, taking a dainty bite of mint chocolate chip – which Nolan had previously thought she despised, but he knew was Jack's favorite.

Nolan is caught off guard by a crinkling of static, followed by a soft whimper. Jack reaches for the baby monitor on the end table, where Carl's quiet moan is beginning to come through. "Sorry, I'll go get him. He probably had a nightmare."

"Actually," Amanda interjects, stopping her boyfriend before he can get up. "Do you mind if I do it?"

Jack smiles and sinks back into the couch. "Yeah, go ahead."

Amanda rises and takes the stairs up two at a time, and as Nolan watches her go he smiles to himself. "How's she doing?" He asks Jack, not tearing his eyes away from her retreating form. His best friend has never been one to outwardly express her emotions, and even though things had been going pretty well for her lately it had only been a few months ago that their lives had been wracked by disaster after disaster.

"Still secretive to an extent," Jack answers. "It's still hard for her to open up. And she has nightmares sometimes…but she's getting better, I think. She knows no one is trying to hurt her anymore and that's there's people around who…who love her."

"Yourself included?" Nolan teases and Jack looks down, smiling. They all know the answer to that question. "Anyways, do you know if David's up?" He asks, remembering the real reason why he came. "I just wanted to check in on him, see how he's holding up. It's been awhile."

"He probably is. But if you want to see him you should go now. He's been going to bed a lot earlier…" Jack trails off, not finishing, and Nolan nods solemnly.

"Well," He says. "At least he has the two best caretakers," Jack smiles weakly in response, while Nolan gets up and heads upstairs.

He pauses when he reaches the top, hearing a childlike voice, followed by a light laugh. He peeks his head inside the nearby room, smiling at the sight. The guest room is where Carl naps when Jack is over, and on the bed the two and a half year old is currently curled into Amanda's lap. His arm is wrapped tightly around his favorite stuffed animal to sleep with, while his father's girlfriend finishes reading to him from a picture book. "…and they all lived happily ever after. The end."

"Mandy, 'nother!" The little boy says eagerly, and Amanda ruffles his hair.

"Not tonight, buddy. Tomorrow."

"P'womise?"

"Promise."

Carl looks up, his gaze catching Nolan's, as Amanda tucks him back under the covers. "Uncle Nolan, check for monsters?" It comes out in baby speak due to the young boy's inability to say the 'l' sound properly, and it's totally adorable.

"Hmm," Nolan says, making a big show of opening and closing the closet doors as Carl watches him with eyes full of glee. "No monsters here." He finally proclaims. "But I'm sure if they come back Amanda will beat them up, right?" Amanda shoots Nolan an annoyed look at his choice of words, but Carl erupts into a fit of laughter.

The two adults wish the young boy goodnight one more time before turning off the light and closing the door behind them. "Seems you and Jack are getting pretty domestic… _Mandy_."

Amanda elbows him in the ribs for his use of Carl's nickname for her. "I don't know what you're talking about." She says, but she's smiling when she says it. "I have to go check up on Dad." She walks down the hallway to David's room and Nolan pauses, watching her go smugly.

In his head, he's already planning what he'll say when he gives a speech at their future wedding.


	5. David

**A/N** : Well this is it guys – the last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading. I loved writing this story and I would definitely consider writing more Jemily/Revenge fanfic in the future. Just please tell me if you'd be interested in reading more! Is there anything in particular you'd like to see?

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own this show. I don't own this song. I'm poor. Please don't sue me.

* * *

 _Infinity times infinity_

 _Infinity times infinity times infinity_

 _Infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity_

 _Let there be light, let there be light_

 _Let me be right_

* * *

Outside, the entire beach is covered in a thin layer of snow. Not a single grain of sand is visible – it's just all white as far as the eye can see, and the snow isn't done falling yet. He'd wanted one last white Christmas in Southampton, and he'd definitely gotten his wish.

"Dad?" The voice of his daughter pulls David Clarke out of his thoughts. He turns his head away from the window and finds Charlotte, who gently rests her hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna head out. With the snow it's going to be a long ride back to the city."

"Do you want me to come with you to the train station?" He asks, half-rising out of his seat, but his daughter gently lowers him back down.

"That's okay, Amanda's going to take me. I'll call you when I get there."

A moment later his eldest child walks back down the stairs, shrugging her coat onto her shoulders. "Hey," She says, joining the two of them. "Ready to go whenever you are."

Charlotte grabs her bag, but David doesn't let go of her hand, holding onto her for a moment longer. Amanda extends her hand to him and he takes it in his free one. "My girls," He says, mostly to himself, and he sees Charlotte blink her tears away. Amanda tries to keep a neutral expression, but her eyes betray every emotion she must be feeling.

They all know this very well might be the last time the three of them are together.

They break apart after a long moment and Charlotte goes to say her goodbyes to everyone. Nolan is clearing the table and packing up the rest of the Christmas leftovers that haven't been eaten, while Louise hums as she fills up the dishwasher. Charlotte presses a quick kiss to the top of Carl's head and the two year old says "Bye-bye, Auntie Charlie" without looking up from the toys he got from Santa the day before.

Jack steps inside and shakes the snow off his boots before he walks back into the living room. "Alright, the car is all packed. You're ready to go."

Charlotte extends one final farewell, her eyes lingering on him as she heads for the door. He sees Amanda and Jack's hands brush as they pass each other by and they exchange a loving look – one of many he's seen them share in the past few months, little glances when they don't think anyone is watching. "Be back soon," His eldest daughter promises, before following her sister out into the wintry evening.

In the kitchen, Louise asks Nolan to be her duet partner when "Baby, It's Cold Outside" comes on the radio, and he can't help but smile at the antics of his daughter's friends. Jack stops to check in on his son for a moment, but Carl barely pays his father any attention because he is so engrossed by his shiny new presents.

Finally Jack turns his attention to David, sitting on the arm of the chair next to him. "Are you alright? Do you want coffee? Tea? A blanket? A –"

"Jack, I'm fine." The older man insists. As time went on, the more protective Amanda – and Jack as well – became. In the last few weeks it seemed like one of them – or Nolan or Charlotte, when they were around – had to be watching him at all times. Amanda practically had to force-feed him – these days his appetite wasn't what it used to be and his increasing weight loss troubled her. David coughs, causing Jack to lean forward worriedly, but it passes quickly. "You can relax." David says wearily. "I'm not dying right now."

Jack leans back, his look of concern not alleviating. The more David's health declined, the more worried he was. In addition to losing his appetite and having semi-frequent coughing fits, David slept often and had gotten several fevers. Occasionally his chest hurt him too, but that was a fact that he kept to himself. They'd told him to expect this when he'd decided to stop chemo – but the treatments weren't working for him anymore, and the side effects had made him feel so groggy it was like he was going through life half-asleep at all times. He'd wanted to spend the last of his days at home, making the most of his life while he still could. Amanda had come around after initial protest – David had a feeling that whatever Jack had said to her, when he pulled her aside for a moment while they were all gathered in the hospital, had made her decide to accept her father's decision.

David glances into the kitchen, seeing that Nolan and Louise are both preoccupied. Once he knows no one is listening, he turns back to Jack. "So," He says. "When are you going to do it?"

Jack laughs lightly, immediately knowing what David is referring to – their conversation, in which Jack had asked for Amanda's hand in marriage, had occurred several months ago by now. "Well, I think a Christmas proposal would've been a little too cliche. And I want it to be private and…" He trails off for a moment, his expression faltering. "I want it to be a good memory for her, you know? I don't want it to be tainted. I want to do it when there's not so many other things going on in her mind…"

"You want to wait until after I'm dead," David says, bluntly stating the words that Jack has been skirting around.

"David, don't say that."

The older man shrugs. "We all know it's coming."

After a moment, Jack nods slowly. "I know that after you're gone, she's going to be a wreck for awhile. She's going to have more important things to think about. But I don't mind waiting. I've already waited over twenty years for her, I can't wait a few more months."

David smiles at his words. They say that when you're a father, no man will ever be good enough for your daughter. But Jack Porter? He's everything he could want in a son-in-law.

David digs into his pocket now, and he slips the small box into Jack's hand. "What's this?" The latter asks, his interest piqued.

"One last Christmas present," David says. "Open it."

Jack flips open the lid of the box, and a smile appears on his face when he sees the contents. A gold ring is nestled inside, accentuated by a beautiful yet not ostentatious diamond. "It's perfect, David."

"My father gave it to my mother." David explains. "They were married for sixty years. Died within a few weeks of each other, too."

"You never gave this to Kara? Or…" Jack pauses, not wanting to bring her up. _Victoria_.

David shakes his head. "I suppose I was just waiting for a woman I loved as much as my father loved my mother. Or as much as you love Amanda."

"It's beautiful," Jack replies. "But are you sure about this? You don't want to keep – "

David cuts him off with a nod. "I'm sure, Jack. You are everything I want for my daughter. That ring belongs on her finger." He smiles. "Plus, I think it's her style anyway."

Jack smiles, looking at the ring. "Almost as beautiful as she is," He closes the box, puts it in his pocket. "Thank you."

"No," David insists. "Thank you. For taking care of my daughter. For loving her. For giving her a happy life after I'm gone."

A few minutes later Amanda returns and Jack goes to meet her at the door, the ring box hidden away. He catches them steal a kiss in the darkness of the foyer, and the way they look at each other – he's never looked at a woman like that. Not Kara, not Victoria. He's never been in love with someone the way the two of them were in love.

David turns back to the window. Outside, the snow has finally stopped. He smiles to himself, admiring the scenery. He used to be scared to die – when he was on trial, or in prison, or being held by Malcolm Black. But he's not anymore. Not when he knows that his two girls - the most important people in his life - will be well cared for, that Nolan - the son he never had - is doing well too and will continue to uphold the promise he made years before. And that the little nine year old boy he'd met so many years ago had grown into a kind, genuine young man who would love and care for his firstborn with all his heart.

His daughter had found someone else who loved her – and whom she loved in return – infinity times infinity. That was all he'd ever wanted.


End file.
